Untitled Yet
by o-vanilla-o
Summary: He dumped her almost a year ago. And now, he asked her to sing in his engagement party. How will she react? One-shot. E x T. A little OOCness.


Hi there!! This is my first try at CCS fan fiction, and it's E x T. Because I love them very much!! Please forgive me if there are any incorrect grammars.

Disclaimer : I neither own Eriol nor Tomoyo nor the lyrics.

The words in Italic are the lyrics Tomoyo sing.

It is almost a year since that night. But the words he said back there are still recorded clearly in her mind. She perfectly remembered how he dumped her just like that after their first anniversary. Perfectly remembered how she cried herself to sleep for weeks.

Now, she is here, in the stage on his engagement party. Told to sing a song for the happy couple, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki. Sure thing, she has a beautiful voice, as beautiful as her face. But to sing in her ex's engagement party, with her still in love with him, she doesn't think she can.

The crowd in the engagement is cheering her to quickly sing a song.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before her beautiful voice started to fill the hall.

_I was walking down the street one day_

_Then I saw you I didn't know what to say  
You're eyes were shining  
You're smile was so kind  
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

She still continued singing. Her eyes closed to stop the tears from flowing down.

_One day you came and talked to me  
And you said we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out that everything was a lie_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

Everyone in the room is starring at her. Hypnotized by her angel-like voice. As she sang, some tears are rolling down her cheek. But nobody seems to notice.

_How could you do this to me  
You said we are meant to be  
You showed me how to cry  
When you told me everything was a lie_

Now, tears are really streaming down her cheek, even though she still closed her eyes. But she still continues to sing. And still…nobody notices.

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

Slowly her voice softened as the music faded away too. She bowed to the crowd, and then a big applause came from them. They are clapping and whistling. Cheering for her beautiful voice.

Then she hurriedly makes an exit. She quickly goes to the elevator. But before she entered the elevator, somebody grabbed her hand.

"The party is not over yet, Tomoyo," said a masculine deep voice.

Tomoyo quickly spun around, only to face his ex-boyfriend, the engage man. "Let go off me," she said while trying to pull her hand out of his grasped.

"No," the navy blue-haired man said. Tightening his grip on her.

Tomoyo looked at him desperately. "Please… I can't bare to be here anymore!" she pleaded.

"Why?"

"It's—it's because—"

"It's because what?"

"Damn you, Hiiragizawa!" she yelled. "It's because I still love you! For all this year and I still love you!! after what you have done to me, and i still have feelings for you!!" She took a deep breath. "Satisfy?" she asked him.

Eriol just stunned there. But his grip on her doesn't loosening. Then slowly he broke into smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just like my plan is going well."

"Plan? What plan?" she asked in confusion.

"Plan to make you jealous." A woman voice said to her.

"Mizuki-sensei…"

"Well, after what happened almost a year ago between you and him," Kaho nodded to Eriol, "he came back to me. But the very next week, he realized that he was wrong. He didn't love me anymore. It's you the one he loved." Kaho explained. "Then he dumped me and started to search for you. Because he know you have moved."

Tomoyo still stared at her with confusion.

"But then after he has found you a month ago, he decided to make this little scheme. He wanted you to confess that you still love him before he propose to you," the red-haired woman continued.

"P—propose?"

"Yeah. You know him right, Tomoyo. His ego forbade him to be the first to confess."

"So, so it means all of this is a fake?" she said in disbelieve.

"Yeah."

"You—you brat!! How can you do this to me?!" Tomoyo started to punch Eriol in the shoulder.

Eriol caught her fists then he dropped to his knee. "Will you marry me?"

Tomoyo stopped pounding Eriol. "Of course, you stupid!"

Eriol beamed. "Thanks, Honey!" He hugged her. "Now lets go to your room. You need to rest for our wedding tomorrow."

"Wha--? Our wedding?? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, my dear. I have prepared everything."

"You—how did you know I would accept your proposal? How if I reject you?"

"Of course I know you wouldn't reject me. Who will reject me?" he said jokingly to her.

"Stupid…" Tomoyo muttered.

"Well, you can call me anything you like, honey. Just remember, I love you."

Tomoyo sighed. "I love you too, my stupid sweetheart."

**OWARI**

Review please!!

Thanks!! -

faST-saPPhiRE


End file.
